beardtowngodslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyxsis
Eludicea is the angelic lover of the Eludicea, turning her from her evil ways toward good against all odds. 'Vital Statistics' Name: Alyxsis Race: '''Celestial '''Class: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Heironeous Height: '''6'4 '''Weight: 192 lbs. Hair: Blonde Eyes: Gold Appearance: Alyxsis is a beautiful man, tall of stature and well built in spite of his smooth features. He bears four wings and intricate armor. Personality: Though he is mostly amicable, this angel has a tendency toward being irritatingly persistent. An exemplar of divine faith and devotion, he can come off as overpoweringly optimistic. His sense of humor is also said to be lacking, as well. Religious Ideals: Alyxsis lives for little more than the service of his deity. As such, he is chivalrous and kindly, but very much intolerant to wrongdoings. In most cases, he's also unerringly vigilant in overcoming evil and uncomfortable even in the presence of those with the inclination toward unlawfulness. Still, he would rather convert others to his way than have to harm them (not to mention that the latter puts him much more in Heironeous' favor than the former), and so he always tried to apply diplomacy before conflict. 'History' Alyxsis' history is ill known. In the times he's been mentioned, it's almost all been at times where Heironeous' honor or reputation has been at stake. He raised himself up from the lowest reaches of the celestial hierarchy, seizing every opportunity for advancement as though he could accept nothing less. What set him apart from the others was his pure devotion to the man, a loyalty beyond even some of the greater celestials. Over the years, he had many an accolade bestowed upon him by his God, each of which strengthened his hunger for more. Then, he met Eludicea. It was a chance meeting, at best, while he was on a jaunt to the material plane to run errands for Heironeous. She had come to capture souls for the Abyss, of course, and they caught gazes for only a moment or two. He understood immediately what she was, and yet he was still enthralled by her. It was the very first time in his life that his loyalty and devotion to his God was ever in question. Unsurprisingly, the angel spoke to Heironeous directly about the matter, who told him that sometimes, in his followers, emotions were more important than blind devotion. Loyalty, of course, was still important - and there would be severe repercussions were he to choose a normal succubus over him... That was a decision the angel never had to make, though. He didn't see Eludicea again, not for a long time - and when he finally did, she confessed to having feelings for him she didn't understand or know how to handle. Stunned by the revelation, he was only more confused (but eager to agree) when she asked him to help her redeem herself from evil, so that she could become worthy of him. It was by no means easy. He was at once in love with her, but at odds with all of his knowledge and training, as she tried to shirk the evil of her nature - there were days where it was difficult to overcome the urge to stop her from her evildoing by force, when she failed spectacularly at controlling herself. But every time, once it was all said and done, she would look at him and beg his forgiveness, and he could never say no. It was like she could do nothing more than melt every ounce of righteous fury he had toward her with just one look. Finally, after centuries, Eludecia managed to overcome her nature and take a step in the direction of goodness. Filled with nothing but praise for her (and forgetting, even, his quest to raise himself in Heironeous' ranks), he offered her a gift - in secret, he had been making a pair of bracers for her. These bracers, he told her, would suppress her nature and allow her to pursue a path of paladinhood, in turn offering her the chance to right the wrongs of her own kind. Eludicea agreed wholeheartedly, of course, and he bestowed the bracers on her and began to train her to be a Paladin, assuring her that her build wouldn't be a problem. It too took time, as Eludicea was a little hesitant about using the powers of good when she began - not that she doubted Alyxsis' abilities, but it was natural to worry, of course. Soon, they parted ways again, Eludicea drawn to the call of defeating her own kind and Alyxsis called back for his duties. "Always," he promised, "I will find a way to you. Our love will never be overcome." It's unknown to time what happened after Eludicea was trapped, nor where Alyxsis was when it happened - only by speaking with him directly, perhaps, will any further knowledge be gained. Category:Characters Category:NPCs